And the ground came up and hit us!
by conconcv66
Summary: SUMMERY: The Doctor Amy and Rory find themselves in the Colonial universe. I suck at summaries  Set right after "The Big Bang" and an AU version of "The return of Starbuck" Galactica 1980 never happened.
1. Prolog

And the ground came up and hit us!

Doctor Who/Battlestar Galactica (The original!) Crossover

By

Conley Presnell

**SUMMERY: The Doctor Amy and Rory find themselves in the Colonial universe. I suck at summaries Set right after "The Big Bang" and an AU version of "The return of Starbuck" Galactica 1980 never happened. In my version Apollo is alive there is No Dr Zee!**

_11th_ _Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Battlestar Galactica (1978)._

**PROLOG**

"No Starbuck, not human, not Cylon, friends" that was his last words Starbuck thought as his friend Cy died in his arms. As the red light slowly faded into nothingness, Starbuck for the first time in his entire life felt totally alone.

His thoughts slowly wondered back to Cy. Looking down at the Cylon he chuckled as a stray memory surfaced itself .

He and Cy was talking about Cy's crash he had asked what had happened during the landing? Cy had replied that "The situation did not compute. "

"So you didn't know what to do. What happened next?" He asked pausing briefly he then added jokingly "Someone whip out the manual?"

However it was what Cy said next that surprised him "Yes. The Manual did not help."

Seeing he was quickly getting somewhere Starbuck asked "What did you do when it came time for a little personal initiative?

"We were taking a vote when the ground came up and hit us" Cy replied

The memory of Cy's reply brought a faint smile to Starbucks sorrow filled face. Nodding he knew what he had to do. "your right Cy your absolutely right." he said as he wiped the tear that was making its way down his cheek.

A slight breeze stirred the stifling heat, but only for a moment. It quickly died down just as quickly as it started. But it was enough for Starbuck to lift his head. His eyes looking at nothing and everything at the same time, a blur out of the corner of his right eye caught his attention. As he started to turn his head towards to what had caught his attention, he felt something grab his shoulder.

"Wha.." he started to say when he realized it was Cy's hand on his shoulder.

"Cy, your alive!" he exclaimed as he looked down at the Cylon He looked as the single red light started to brighten and slowly began to move back and forth. He felt Cy's grip slightly relax.

"Starbuck..you must.." Cy's voice crackled then faded

"I must what Cy?" Starbuck asked realizing that Cy was trying to tell him something.

"Beware of the oncoming storm" Cy said as the light again faded into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Don't worry about a thing your majesty, we're on our way." the Doctor said and hung up the phone. He quickly moved around the console set the coordinates and placed his hand on the parking brake and pulled it down. The TARDIS jerked and entered the vortex vibrating and shaking as she went.

The doctor looked up at the screen, his eyes wide with anticipation started making some minor adjustments. The TARDIS briefly jerked to the right as he glanced over at Amy and Rory. Both were hanging on for dear life as the TARDIS made her way through the vortex.

"Doctor do you mind?" Amy said as she made her way towards to where the Doctor was standing.

"Mind what?"

"Would you mind turning the stabilizers on." she said reaching for the controls.

He lightly slapped her hand away from the controls and giving her a tsk tsk movement with his finger. "Now Amy your getting about as bad as River." at that he turned on the stabilizers and rather quickly The TARDIS stopped her shaking and settled down.

"I'll take that as a compliment, now what's going on and where are we heading?" She asked as she walked to he husbands side.

"Yeah Doctor I heard something about the orient express are we going to meet Agatha Christie? Asked Rory who by this time had taken off his jacket and was unloosing his tie!

The Doctor smiled briefly recalling the adventure he had with Agatha. The moment of joy turned to sorrow as memories of Donna flooded him. Shaking those memories aside he turned to Rory and asked "Now Rory where would the fun in that be?" before Rory could say anything the Doctor clapping his hands together continued "It's going to be a couple of hours before we get there, why don't we go.." the Doctor was interrupted as the TARDIS jerked sharply then started vibrating uncontrollably.

Amy and Rory were complete thrown off their feet, both landing hard. Sparks flew as the Doctor flicked switches turned dials. He pulled the monitor closer to him as watched as the Gallifreyan script scrolled down the screen. The TARDIS lurched once more and just as quickly fell silent.

"Doctor, what just happened? Asked Amy as she pulled herself up. She glanced over at Roy, who was now just getting to the seating position, his face had a even more ashen look than it normally did. She started to head towards Rory, but he waved he off. He was fine

Amy then turned her attention back to the Doctor. His eyes were locked onto the view screen, barley moving. The look worried her

"Doctor, what just happened?" she asked ever so calmly , her voice had a hint of panic

The Doctor just stared at the readings. His mind totally unaware of Amy .

"IMPOSSIBLE" He thought "Totally Impossible" Nothing registered, not one atom of anything, there wasn't even any vacuum. All the outside view showed was black, the blackest black he has ever seen.

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted right into the doctors ear.

The Doctor winced at the rather high pitched sound.

"Right, Amy, Two things, One As far as I can make out we're nowhere, and by what I mean by nowhere is literally nowhere . There is nothing outside, not even a single atom of anything. There is no temperature, no radiations, and no vacuum! Which is totally impossible because…"

"Doctor I get it, nothing is out there; so it's deadly then?" she asked trying to interrupt the Doctor just in time before he started off into one of his little technical rants. The look of wounded puppy filled the Doctors eyes as Amy cut him off.

The Doctor thought about it for a moment and replied "I would suppose so, suffocation I would think.

"Oh!" was all that Amy could say

"Doctor you said two things?" asked Rory who by this time had gotten back on his feet. By his Amy's side.

"Oh right, thanks Rory for reminding me" His eyes turn to Amy and said "Two Don't every scream in my ear like that again, It's still echoing inside." he said smiling as he typed a few commands on the typewriter. He then started flipping and pushed buttons, After a few second he looked up at the monitor the straighten up, his right hand was straight and pointing forwards.

"Come along Ponds lets look outside" the Doctor said as a mischievous smile came across his face. He the turned and ran down the ramp headed towards the door.

"I..I thought you said we would die if we went outside? Stammered Rory as he pulled Amy closer to him.

"well normally yeah" The Doctor said as he stopped and turn towards the two. "but since I've extended the TARDIS shields and artificial gravity we should be alright for a few seconds" His eyes showing that twinkle that said trust him

Amy and Rory knowing better than to second guess the doctor on this matter joined hands and followed.

When they reached him he turned and snapped his fingers. This part always amazed Amy. as the TARDIS responded to the Doctors command the doors opened. They turned and stepped into the impossible.

"It's an awful lot of nothing Doctor" quipped Amy as she looked at the scene that was before them.

The Doctor stopped turned around and walked back into the TARDIS closing the door behind him. Amy and Rory watched in amusement as after a few seconds the door slowly started to open just a couple if inches at first. They watched as The Doctor slowly peered out the door. He then opened it all the way with a quick jerk and leaned his head out. After looking left then right he stepped out and walked over towards them.! He scratched his head while looking down at the ground. He muttered something about it being Impossible when Rory grabbed him by the shoulders and said "How can us being in middle of a desert be Impossible?"

Before the Doctor could answer the sound of an energy weapon being discharged came from behind them.

"Now that I got your attention, will you three please be kind enough to put your hands in the air and slowly turn around!" a rather calm but authoritative voice came from behind them.

They slowly raised there hands and turned around and found themselves on the business end of a very nasty looking weapon.

"Now before you introduce yourself" began the rather bedraggled person holding said weapon "Let me introduce myself : The name is Starbuck, and while its really, really great to see people, who are you and what the frack are you doing on my planet!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

"Cy, your alive!" he exclaimed as he looked down at the Cylon He looked as the single red light started to brighten and slowly began to move back and forth. He felt Cy's grip slightly relax.

"Starbuck..you must.." Cy's voice crackled then faded

"I must what Cy?" Starbuck asked realizing that Cy was trying to tell him something.

"Beware of the oncoming storm" Cy said as the light again faded into nothingness.

Starbuck shuddered as the sorrow that had briefly left him returned. What kind of cruel joke the lords of Kobol playing on him. A slight breeze stirred as he laid Cy down and stood to his feet. Suddenly a moaning sound could be heard off in the distance.

He sprinted off in the direction of the sound which by this time had changed into an odd mixture of rhythmic groans. The sounds sounded like they were coming from near the main compound. The moans and Groan were getting louder. Just as he made it to his shelter, an object started to appear off to his left.

He quickly came to a stop as the object became more and more solid looking. His military training went into auto and he quickly ducked behind an outcropping of rocks. Slowly the groaning stopped and then nothing even the breeze had disappeared.

Risking detection he peered around the rocks. His sweeping eyes quickly locking onto the object. It was about three metrons high and maybe a metron and a half wide. It was a dark blue color with white trim. The words Police Box were written in Colonial Standard across its top.

He heard what sounded like muffled voices coming from inside the box. He ducked back behind the rocks and started thinking about his next move when he heard the squeak of a door quickly followed by a rather female sounding voice say "_It's an awful lot of nothing Doctor!" _which was followed be the sound of running feet followed by that same squeaky door closing.

Starbuck quickly took another quick look and notice a young couple in what looked like sealing clothes. Their backs were turned towards him so there was no danger of them seeing him. It gave him the opportunity to change his position.

He quickly darted to a better more secure location. Less than 2 metrons from the box. If they kept their back to him they wouldn't see him. He then upholstered his blaster aimed it towards them and observed them.

The female hair was long and very red. He smiled and felt a bit of jealously towards the husband. She was beautiful. But his internal scanner was warning him to watch out. Her look made him remember why he left redheads alone.

He then quickly observed the male was about of the same height, his sealing clothes were of a light gray color. He had the appearance of a rather plain looking person. The type of person you would see at the local food marts following behind their wives and children, wishing they were somewhere else.

The door opened again and a head popped out. Starbuck stepped a little to the side as the person attached to said head stepped out of the box. He froze as the man dressed in a rather nice looking formal suit made of some sort of black and white material walked over towards the two his head looking downwards.

To Starbuck it was almost comedic the way the man muttered to him self. To Starbuck they looked harmless at first glance, but something was causing klaxons to ring in his head Then suddenly Cy's words rang in his head "Beware of The oncoming Storm!" He then aimed his blaster and let off a shot. The trio jumped a little as he then told them to raise their hands and turn around towards him. He watched as the three did as he asked. Feeling in control of the situation he asked them in rather nice tone who they were and what they were doing on his planet.

The three looked at him mouths open looking at him when suddenly the man who had just came out of the box flashed a quick smile and began to introduce himself.

"Oh hello there I'm the Doctor!" began stretching out his right hand. "Starbuck you say? Met Herman Melville once, was all teeth and curls back then. Romana had to …..."

"Doctor" the redhead said interrupting him "he pointing a gun at us. Stop rambling."

"yes Doctor. I rather don't fancy getting killed on my wedding day!" said the other man who by this time had gotten in front of the woman.

"But I don't"

"Doctor hush!" she said in a rather don't interrupt me tone that Starbuck knew quite well. A stay thought of Cassiopia crossed his mind.

"Quite right Pond, hushing now." said the now still man. In a rather soft and quiet tone.

"Um hello my name is Amy Pond, and this is my Husband Rory!" She said pointing towards the man in front of her. "This man" she said "Is called The Doctor!"

"Doctor who?" asked Starbuck his head was now starting to throb

"They always want to know don't they? No Starbuck it's just The Doctor" replied The Doctor.

Starbuck looked into the mans eyes and was startled how old they look. His eyes looked as old as Adama's had the same calming effect on him too!

"OK Doctor" began Starbuck "I'll shall as we say play along. My name is Lieutenant Starbuck and my ship crashed here some time ago. As he finished he holstered his blaster, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you for that Lieutenant" said The Doctor "I have a rather dislike for guns myself."

Starbucks eyes relaxed and then locked onto the big blue box"What is a Police Box Doctor?"he asked not knowing if he wanted to know the answer to that question. "Some sort of a transport?"

"you could say that Starbuck." smiled the Doctor "She is called the TARDIS and she is my ship"

"your ship. You have me believe that is a ship?" Starbuck asked pointing towards the TARDIS.

"Well she is." Said The Doctor His face looking like someone had stolen his pet daggett! "She's just bigger on"

"The inside" Starbuck said finishing his sentence.

A look of disappointment came across The Doctor's face. But it was the giggles that came from the other two that relaxed Starbuck even more. He had hit upon some sort of inside joke between the three.

"That means She's a Dimensionally transcendental ship of some sort. Amazing, not that I'm into all that electronic feldercarb, but it's still pretty amazing." Starbuck said heading towards the TARDIS he looked at Amy and Rory who were grinning from ear to ear nodding in approval!


End file.
